realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Hordling
Small Outsider (Extraplanar, Evil) HD: 6d8+6 (33 hp) Initiative: +2 (+2 Dex) Speed: 30 ft. AC: 14 (+1 size, +2 Dex, +1 natural), touch 13, flat-footed 12 BAB/Grapple: +6/+2 Attack: 1 claw/slam +6 melee (1d4) Full Attack: 2 claws/slams +6 melee (1d4) and 1 bite +1 melee (1d6) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Hordling features Special Qualities: Darkvision 60 ft., hordling features Saves: Fort +6, Ref +6, Will +5 Abilities: Str 10, Dex 15, Con 13, Int 12, Wis 11, Cha 8 Skills: Varies Feats: Varies Environment: Hades (or any NE-aligned plane) Organization: Solitary CR: 4 Treasure: Standard Alignment: Usually neutral evil Advancement: 7-9HD (Small); 10-12HD (Medium); 13-18HD (Large) LA: - Hordlings are the uncounted hordes of Hades. No two hordlings look alike. There are possibly as many different types of hordlings as there are hordlings. Hordlings have no standard mean of communication. They are bent on destruction and devouring. Hordlings are thought to be formed from larvae who are especially driven by evil. Hordling Features: A hordling may have 1 special ability per 2 HD. Roll 1d% below or select any appropriate power. S/M/L refers to the size of the hordling. Abilities do not stack, although it may be applied to a different type, e.g. 3 extra natural weapons, or resistance to 4 energy types, etc. See MM glossary for more information on attack modes and save DCs. 01-02 Breath Weapon: See below. 03-04 Weakening Gaze: See below. 05-06 Flurry of Attacks: See below. 07-08 Acid Spittle: See below. 09-10 Spell-like Abilities: See below. 11-12 Superior Damage: See below. 13-14 Telescopic Limbs: See below. 15-16 Gray Wasting: See below. 17-18 Summon Denizen: See below. 19-20 Extra Natural Weapon*: See below. 21-22 Poison: See below. 23-24 Energy Drain: See below. 25-26 Fear Aura 27-28 Frightful Presence 29-30 Improved Grab 31-32 Swallow Whole 33-34 Powerful Charge 35-36 Rake 37-38 Pounce 39-40 Trample 41-42 Trip Attack: See below. 43-44 Smite Good 1/day: +Cha bonus to attack, +1 damage/HD 45-46 Extra Hit Points: +5/+15/+30 (S/M/L) more hit points. 47-48 Bonus Fighter Feat* 49-50 Immune to fire 51-52 Immune to cold 53-54 Immune to electricity 55-56 Immune to sonic energy 57-58 Immune to acid 59-60 Immune to petrification 61-62 Immune to mind-affecting effects 63-64 Immune to poison and disease 65-66 Immune to death effects 67-68 Immune to negative energy, ability damage and drain 69-70 Immune to critical hits 71-72 Energy Resistance*: resistance 5 (S/M) or 10 (L) to any 2 energy types 73-74 Damage Reduction: DR 5/good or magic (S), 5/good (M) or 10/good (L). 75-76 Fast Healing: 5 (S/M) or 10 (L). 77-78 Regeneration: 5 (S/M) or 10 (L), normal damage from good-aligned weapons and spells. 79-80 Winged: Bat or feathered wings, fly 60 ft. (good) 81-82 Great Ability: +2/+4 to any 1 ability (S/M) or +4 to any 1 ability and +2 to another ability (L). 83-84 Spell Resistance: SR 10 + CR. 85-86 Fast Movement: +10 ft. to base speed 87-88 Webbed Feet: Swim speed = land base speed 89-90 Blind Sense 91-92 Blind Sight 93-94 Scent 95-96 Tremor Sense 97-98 Evasion 99-00 Uncanny Dodge Breath Weapon (Su): 15/20/25 ft. cone (S/M/L) of stinking cloud. A hordling must wait for 1d4 rounds before it can use the breath weapon again. CL=HD, DC Con-based. Weakening Gaze (Su): 30 ft. gaze attack as per ray of enfeeblement. CL=HD, DC Cha-based. Flurry of Attacks (Ex): A hordling can make an extra attack at its highest BAB, but all attacks suffer -2 to hit. Acid Spittle (Ex): A hordling can spit up to 10 ft. range, doing 2d4/2d6/3d4 (S/M/L) acid damage 1/round. Spell-like Abilities (Sp): A hordling may be able to use spell-like abilities 1/day (S), 3/day (M) or at will (L). Select a number of spells equal to a sorcerer’s known spells, using ½ HD as sorcerer level. CL=HD, DC Cha-based. Superior Damage (Ex): A hordling’s claws and bite may be unusually large, increasing all melee damage by 1 category. See improved natural attack feat for damage progression. Telescopic Limbs (Ex): A hordling may be able to extend its limbs telescopically, thereby increasing its reach for claws/slams by +5 ft. Gray Wasting (Ex): A hordling may be able to inflict a disease called Gray Wasting (1d4 Cha drain, incubation 1 day, fort save DC 20) by touch or melee attacks. Summon Denizen (Sp): A hordling may summon another denizen of Hades whose HD is less than exceed its own, such as another hordling, a nightmare or even rarely a night hag. Extra Natural Weapon (Ex): A hordling may have 1 extra natural weapon, allowing it to make an additional attack with it. Roll 1d10 to determine: 1-2 maw (bite), 3-4 clawed limb (claw), 5-6 bludgeoning limb (slam), 7-8 tail or 9-10 horns (gore). It may select this ability to gain multiple limbs. Poison (Ex): One of its attacks (bite, claws, etc.) is poisonous, doing 1d3/1d4/1d6 (S/M/L) damage to any 1 ability as initial and secondary damage. Fort DC = 10 + ½ HD + Con modifier. Trip Attack (Ex): One of its attack (slam, claw, etc.) can be used to trip as a free action if it hits with its normal attack, without having to make a touch attack or provoking attacks of opportunity. If the attempt fails, the opponent cannot react to trip the hordling. Bringer of Doom Artifact This is a small box with a red circular gem on its top. If the gem is depressed, the box explodes, doing 24d6 force damage to all (including objects) within 100 ft. The explosion creates a temporary one-way gate to Hades, allowing 1d10 x 100 hordlings to come through over the course of 24 hours. There is a 10% chance that some greater fiend will come through as well. The box always reforms and manages to be discovered some time later. Category:Outsiders